


Mother, dear

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Famiy, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: They bring her cake.





	

They don't make the cake themselves, not at all, they bully one of the bakers in the best bakery in Nimbohr to do it instead, with a bit of magic and quite shameless flaunting of their family name. It is perfect at first, done exactly as they required, the recipe done up to the letter. (They paid for it, handsomely, from their own pocket.) But on their way home they get excited, the package gets bent and the frosting is damaged, made more fun as Nil says when he takes a bit for to taste himself. It is sweet.

 

Gin smiles when they give her a slice, not the smile cruel, sharpened and reserved. It is warm as they wish her the best for the Mother's Day, and escape, with her blessing, to eat the rest of the cake.


End file.
